Tribute to the Mentors
by Reina Grayson
Summary: It's the 4th of July and the kids think about this holiday in a way they hadn't before.


Thought I'd try a one shot in honor of today.

* * *

><p>Happy Harbor<p>

20:30 EDT, July 4th

It had been one year since Young Justice was formed, and Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad got their 'freedom' from their mentors' shadows. They wanted to celebrate this wonderful occasion as well as the national holiday.

"So, let me get this straight, you do this every year just to celebrate being free from another country's rule?" M'gann asked.

"Yea, over 300 years ago, America was colonies in the 'new world'. They were still ruled by the king of England, but after about 100 years or so after the colonies were founded, the king became unfair with taxes and such." Cardinal started telling the Martian as the whole team sat on the mountain's ledge looking at the fireworks going off in Rhode Island.

"I see, so what happened next?" M'gann asked as she saw interested in the story.

"Well, the American colonists were angry that taxes kept going up, so they formed a committee with 2 representatives from each colony, about 26 in all and they talked it over, they decided to separate from England and become their own country. Finally on July 4th, 1776, the Declaration of Independence was signed and the revolutionary war started, then after America won, the United States of America was officially started." Cardinal finished informing M'gann.

"Wow, such a wonderful story for your country. It's an honor to be here to celebrate it." M'gann said as she absorbed the last of that information. Just then, M'gann got an idea

"Hello Megan, don't superheroes protect the freedom of the citizens of their rightful cities, like Batman for Gotham?" M'gann said as she looked at the rest of her team.

"Yea, wait a minute; I get what you're saying." Robin said as he answered her, and then figured out what the Martian was trying to get to. "Cardinal, can't you control the fireworks, you did that one time when we were first Batman's sidekicks?"

"Right, I also get it, it wouldn't take much to move the fireworks colors into Batman and the others' emblems." Cardinal said as she looked from her brother to the rest of her friends.

"It would be a wonderful tribute." Aqualad said as he thought it over. "How about just Metropolis, Gotham, Star City, and Central City."

"Sounds fair to me, all in favor." Conner said, and immediately 6 hands shot up. They walked back into the mountain and toward the bioship's bay.

Gotham City

20:50 EDT July 4th

The team arrived in Gotham in no time, and they saw the fireworks going off over the bay. M'gann put the ship in camouflage mode and they went close enough for Cardinal's powers to reach the fireworks after they exploded with the bright colors they displayed. Just as the ship stopped and Cardinal stood up, three Fireworks were rocketing into the air.

Cardinal concentrated on the fireworks, and once they exploded, she used her power to move the sparks into three shapes. The first was Batman's emblem, then the other two were similar; one was a C surrounded by a circle, the other was an R surrounded by a circle.

The lights started to die down, so Cardinal let them fall. She sat down, and was getting a big grin from her brother and the others were clapping at the beautiful display.

"Next stop, Metropolis." M'gann said as the ship left the area.

Metropolis

91:00 EDT July 4th

"Conner, since you and Superman don't really get along, this one is just for him. Don't take it the wrong way." Cardinal said as she looked at the boy of steel.

"No worries, I prefer working with you guys than him." Conner said back as he returned his teammate's look.

The ship arrived near the fireworks, and Cardinal waited for the right color, once it appeared, she made Superman's S shield. The team was amazed at how she was able to control the lights from the fireworks. The S began to drop, so Cardinal let it fall.

"On to Central City." Cardinal said as she looked at M'gann, then to Kid Flash.

Central City

20:20 CDT July 4th

The festivities were going at full force, but when they arrived, a special firework went up. When it exploded, it created the Flash's symbol. Then a second, smaller one went up and formed a smaller version of the symbol.

"Well, looks like your home town thought of it first, Wally." Cardinal said as she let out a little laugh.

"Yea, think we can make it in time to Star City?" Robin asked.

"Of Course, and since they are 2 hours behind Central City, we can get there before the fireworks start and get that done fast.

Star City

17:45 PDT July 4th

The ship arrived and hovered, in camouflage mode over the bridge, and the 7 heroes departed. They were on one of the towers of the bridge and had an excellent view of the city; the sun was starting to go down, and made the skyscrapers have a wonderful red glow around them as they sat against a cloud white background.

Just as they all got in position to see Cardinal work her magic, they were greeted by an arrow. Artemis turned around and readied her own bow, only to see Red Arrow walking up to them.

"Hey Red, what bring you up here." Kid Flash said as he got a happy face.

"My radar picked up a plane, or plane like vehicle, and I came to investigate. What are you doing here?" Red Arrow asked as Artemis released the tension on her compound bow.

"We wanted to give our mentor's a little Fourth of July present; we've been to Gotham, Metropolis, and Central City, now we're here. You'll have to wait till the festivities start to see what we've been up to." Cardinal said as she stepped forward.

2 Hours Later

The fireworks were starting, and the team looked to the area, Cardinal got up, and waited for the right 2 colors to appear. When they did, she powered up, and moved the colors into a shape. Red Arrow saw what she had done, and was amazed, she had made one green arrow and one red arrow

"Well, what do you think, Red." Cardinal said as she looked over her shoulder.

"Very nice, when did you learn to do that?" Red Arrow responded.

"When I was first starting in the hero business. Did it when Batman let us watch fireworks on patrol one year." Cardinal said as she saw the images beginning to fall and she let them do so.

"Why add me to it." Red asked.

"Well, to me and Robin, you're like our big brother, and you're solo now, just wanted to give you some credit." Cardinal said.

Red Arrow started to get embarrassed, but he looked at Kid Flash who gave a nodd, saying that he agreed with Cardinal; Aqualad also nodded. Artemis gave her usual attitude toward her 'rival', and M'gann went and hugged him. Conner just looked at Red Arrow with his arms at his side.

"Thanks guys, well, I'm out of here, thanks for the present." Red Arrow said as he turned and started to walk away. The team returned to the bioship and left for the home they called Mount Justice.

Mount Justice

11:00 EDT July 5th

The team was gathered around the TV, when all of a sudden the computer voice on the transporter activated.

"Recognize Batman 02, Superman 01, Green Arrow 08, Flash 04, Martian Manhunter 07"

"Hey everyone, look who's here." Cardinal said as she turned her attention away from the TV and toward the transporter.

"We have to discuss something with you all." Batman said as he looked at the teens. "Apparently the fireworks in each of our cities were messed with after they exploded. You wouldn't have anything to do with this would you?"

"It was M'gann's idea at first. Then we all thought it would be a nice tribute since you help defend the freedom that our fore fathers fought for 235 years ago." Cardinal said as she looked at her mentor/father.

"You kids, I can't believe you would do this." Green Arrow said.

"Well, just like the soldiers that fought for this countries freedom, you guys fight to keep the citizens in your own towns free." M'gann said as she started to think that what they had done was the wrong idea.

All of a sudden, each of the mentors walked over to their protégés and gave them hugs, well all except Superman, who just looked at Conner and nodded his head in slight approval.

"Thank you for that." Batman said as he looked at the twins with a 'Batman smile'.

"I'm very happy that you suggested this M'gann, even though I save the whole world, you helped your friends show their thanks to their mentors." J'onn said as he looked at his neice.

"Thank you, Artemis." Green Arrow said.

"You know, two of the incidents were also tributes to you kids. Central City was talking about the tribute to Flash and 'Flash Junior', not my saying, the city's; then there was Gotham with Batman's sidekicks also being recognized." Flash said as he ruffled his nephew's red hair.

For the rest of the day, unless they were called away, the mentors decided to spend the day with their protégés.


End file.
